The Butlers inheritance
by LolaBeth
Summary: Belle wants the Butlers money and so does her and Rhetts son. The only thing stopping them is Bonnie and Scarlet. OH and the unborn child. What extent could Belle go to? R&R A what if story
1. Chapter 1

A What: if Scarlet didn't fall down the stairs story

**A What: if Scarlet didn't fall down the stairs story. **

"MOTHER!" Bonnie Blue Butler called running inside the Butler's mansion.

Katie Scarlet O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler stood by the stairs with her arms wide open. Her little girl was finally back so was the man who she had realized she loved with all her heart.

"Bonnie Dear!" Scarlet called hugging her four year old.  
"Mama, papa got me a little kitty. Do you like her? Oh mama isn't she lovely. Like my pony, I want my pony; I want to show my kitty the pony. Oh please may I show my kitty the pony. Oh please mama." Bonnie begged her mother. Scarlet looked down at her adorable daughter and saw a younger version of her. How could she say no to the little girl? Which reminded her she HAD to tell Rhett about the new baby? What would he say?

"Go on darling, show off your Kitty." Scarlet said looking around for Rhett. Then she saw him walking in, the same handsome man she had met all those years ago. The man she had loved all along. The man who was the father of her unborn child.

"MAMA Come with me!" Bonnie ordered tugging at her mother's skirt. Yet Starlet's eyes where trapped staring at Rhett.

"Rhett?" she whispered staring at him.

"Hello Scarlet, how's Ashley?" he asked walking in and throwing his hat at the butler. She loved him why couldn't he just understand!

"You know I don't give a damn about him!" she snapped leading Bonnie away.

He watched her go, why couldn't she just tell him that she loved him. It was always about that Ashley. Ashley this, Ashley that.

Scarlet led Bonnie into the huge garden and told one of the servants to get Bonnie her pony.

"Mama Will you ride with me?" Bonnie asked putting her arms around Starlet's legs.

Scarlet looked down at Bonnie and was about to agree when she realized that she was pregnant and might hurt the child.

"Wade, Ella come and play with your sister!" Scarlet called. Beckoning her eldest children over, Ella happily ran over to play with the pony. Bonnie stopped smiling and hit Ella in the stomach.

"BONNIE BLUE BUTLER! What was that for?" Scarlet exclaimed running towards Ella and hugging her.

"MY daddy bought this pony for me. Daddy's not her daddy. She's not even my sister, I don't have one!" Bonnie protested.

"Mammy take Ella in, I'm going to speak to Bonnie on her own!" Scarlet snapped. She kissed Ella on her cheek and half dragged Bonnie to a bench.

"I'm not happy with you missy!" Scarlet snapped.

"I don't like Ella or Wade. Only my Daddy and you and the Democrats." Said Bonnie with pouted lips. Scarlet stared down at her favorite child. None of the other children ever said they loved her to her face. Of course they loved their Auntie Melanie and Uncle Rhett. But Bonnie was the only one to look her in the eyes and say it to her.

"Bonnie you're going to have your own brother or sister now. In four months, and they're going to be your REAL sibling." Scarlet promised. Bonnie immediately looked at her mother.

"Really, Mama, promise?" Bonnie asked.

Scarlet nodded and led the girl to her pony.

That night when they were all waiting for Rhett at the dinner table. Belle Walting walked in. Scarlet immediately stood up.

"Get out!" she snapped.

Belle however seated herself opposite Scarlet. Behind her stood a young man looking like Belle he sat next to Belle.

"Mama who are they?" Bonnie demanded.

"No one's that's who, your father felt pity on that wench." Scarlet sneered.

"That's enough from your behalf Mrs. Butler." Said Rhett. Walking in looked dashing as usual with his trademark smirk.

"DADDY!" Bonnie exclaimed running to her father. "Good to see you too Bonnie but please remain seated." Rhett said sitting at the head of the table.

"You spoil her Rhett." Belle said with a small smile looking at Bonnie who ran back to the warm arms of her mother.

"Captain, Captain Butler." Scarlet corrected glaring at Belle.

"ENOUGH! Scarlet this is my son. Bonnie's new brother. Well older brother." Rhett explained at the footmen served the food.

Scarlet looked startled. BELLE was the mother of Rhett's son!

"No he's not! Mama said my brother is due in four months, and he's not born yet!" Bonnie exclaimed hugging her darling mother. That's exactly when Scarlet O'Hara the Southern Irish queen fainted.

Belle smiled Scarlet was an obstacle in the way of the Butlers fortune, she and her new child would have to go.

(REVIEW PLEASSSSSSSSSSEE DON'T just put me on story alert!!)

Thank you.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reviews girls

Thanks for reviews girls!!

They really helped!

Rhett stared at his wife lying lifelessly on her four-poster bed. He hadn't to bring Belle it was just to act like the good father in front of his son. Now this had happened to Scarlet. Oh and he'd got her pregnant! Brilliant! She'd told him that she didn't want any more children. Rhett shook his head and turned to go.

"Rhett" Scarlet mumbled opening her eyes. She stared around Ella was sitting by her with two dolls.

Scarlet smiled at her daughter.

"Hello Ella." She said smiling.

"Hello mother." Ella said quietly.  
Scarlet looked at Ella and felt bad at not raising her up properly. She would have been a lovely girl.

"How are you Ella?" Scarlet asked kindly.

"I am well mother, Mammy is taking up for a picnic for lunch," Ella replied. Scarlet smiled, Bonnie should be taught how to behave as well as Ella.

"I shall join you." Said scarlet. Ella looked up at her mother. JOIN THEM. Since when did her mother join them, she was always running out? Ella looked bewildered.

"MAMA!" a voice called. Scarlet stared at the door as Bonnie ran in wearing her blue velvet habit.

"Bonnie dear do sit down properly, look at Ella." Scarlet said as her youngest daughter hugged her.

"Shall I leave mother?" Ella asked.

"Of course not, now you and bonnie tell me how you've both been." Scarlet said happily.

That's exactly how Rhett Butler saw his wife and daughters two hours later all wrapped in blanket listening to their mother's stories. Rhett chuckled to himself and lead Wade and himself in.

"Uncle Rhett!" Ella exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Bonnie shrieked as they both came running towards him as fast as their little boots would carry them.

"How are my little girls?" Rhett asked looking at Scarlet who chose to ignore him. "Fine thanks you." Ella replied.

"PICNIC!" Bonnie reminded him.

"Well get ready then me and your mother need a talk." Said Rhett ushering the children out.

Scarlet pretended to be reading a book that had been lying next to her.

"So, when were you going to tell me about the baby?" Rhett asked taking out a cigar and lighting it up.

"When you were going to tell me our daughter wasn't your only child!" Scarlet snapped. Rhett winced; everyone was terrified of Starlet's temper

"Don't be like this Scarlet. I'm sorry." Rhett said sitting back in an armchair.

"Sorry for what, bringing that whore to my house or not telling me about your illegitimate brats!" Scarlet yelled. Rhett didn't even dare to correct her that it was his house, NOT hers. But then again this was not the best of times.

"Belle was only here for our sons sake. From now on I promise you that he shall never step foot in YOUR house. And that Belle should NEVER speak to you." Rhett promised. He slowly tried to calm her down.

"And I want you to promise me that every dime you own goes to Bonnie and the baby. Not a cent should go to that scoundrel!" Scarlet warned ferociously. Rhett sighed you couldn't win with this woman, could you?

"Fine, fine OUR children get everything!" Rhett promised.

"Good, now I believe we have a picnic to attend." Scarlet said calmly getting out of her bed. She slowly walked to her huge walk in wardrobe. Rhett smirked, god her mood changed like the weather.

"Any help my dear?" he called after her.

"YES!" she yelled, "I need new gowns the baby's made me rounder!"

Rhett smiled to himself and walked out.

"So let me get this straight, Scarlet Butler had an affair with Mr. Wilkes?" Belle asked her latest beau Mr. Reynolds. David Reynolds was ten years older than Rhett and had a wife with all the gossip in Tara. However David had found out this new piece of information directly. After hearing Rhett discuss his wife with his mother.

"Oh yes!" David exclaimed. Rhett was a Yankee everyone should hate him. Instead they all praised him!

"Well you're ever so kind!" Belle insisted. So Bonnie and this new child could be Ashley's. Well that would mean Rhett would have to leave everything to HER son. Oh, a Rhett would believe her. He always did. Nothing would be different this time. She was sure of it.

"Daddy my stomach hurts!" little bonnie Butler complained clutching her plump stomach. Rhett looked down at her, she was lying on the huge leather couch in his study. Well he had told her to not eat that much at the picnic, but Scarlet liked her daughter to have a healthy appetite. Well she should deal with the consequences but right now his pregnant wife was sorting out his stepdaughter's birthday party. As much as he loved having Bonnie around he also had to sort out his cotton business, shipping business and the banks he owned there was always work being needed t be done.

"Look Bonnie why don't you go and see your mother." Rhett suggested. Where ever Scarlet was she wouldn't mind having Bonnie complain to her, they could both complain about each others problems to some servant. That was what Scarlet usually did take it out on someone else, usually him or some servant. Thankfully never the children, especially not Bonnie, oh never Bonnie despite every tantrum. Then she was always kind to Ella and firm with Wade.

"Mama is with Ella." Bonnie said walking up to the brandy bottle.

"Bonnie put that down! SCARLET!" Rhett roared running up to Bonnie.

When Scarlet arrived in her new blue gown with her huge stomach she caught sight of Bonnie in her fathers arms crying like hell had been lose. There was a fallen brandy bottle by Rhett' feet the content had fallen all over the Persian rug that had cost a fortune. Scarlet walked up to her husband and youngest child and let the child loose of her fathers strong arms.

"Bonnie what ever is the matter, Auntie Melanie has been here and she was ever so surprised with the amount of noise you produce. So you better tell mommy what's going on or I shall be ever so angry." Scarlet said. Bonnie left her father and sat on her mothers lap, hugging her mother tightly. Bonnie had to admit her mother had become quite nice since their holiday with grandmother. She liked her new mommy and didn't practically make her mommy angry.

"My stomach hurts!" Bonnie complained glaring at her father. Rhett sighed and walked back to his desk and fell into his huge armchair. Scarlet glared at him and hugged their daughter tightly.

"Do you want to play hide and seek?" Scarlet asked. A quick game wouldn't harm anyone and anyway, Ella's party had already been organized, there was plenty of spare time.

Bonnie nodded enthusiastically. Scarlet smiled and felt a bit dizzy. She ignored it and led her daughter out of the room. What she didn't know was what Belle had planned. But oh did she regret not knowing!


End file.
